Dark Ages: Inquisitor Rulebook
Dark Ages: Inquisitor is a splatbook for the Dark Ages line. The book presents a new setting revolving around the Shadow Inquisition, the secret orders of Inquisitors who pursue and destroy the supernatural creatures of the Dark Medieval era. It is a part of the Year of the Damned series of 2002. Summary :In This Age of Darkness :Satan's get infests the world. Blood-drinking demons and savage creatures prey on good Christians or lead them to heresy. Even the Holy Mother Church itself teams with devils in man's flesh. But God Almighty has seen fit to choose some to stand against the tide of darkness. With sword and torch in hand, we seek out the evil that lurks in the night. :Some Stand for the Light :''Dark Ages: Inquisitor is a book for playing members of the Inquisition in the Dark Medieval world. Members of secret orders operating by papal sanction, Inquisitors hunt the devils and degenerates who prey on man and defy God, from blood-crazed vampires to pagan warlocks. Inquisitor provides complete systems for making characters (from wielders of holy magic to warrior-monks), a whole new system for blessed abilities and much more. This book requires the use of Dark Ages: Vampire Rulebook.'' Prelude: Final Absolution Tells a story of two inquisitors in the course of an investigation, and grants a look at the sorts of challenges the blessed face. Introduction The themes, mood, suggested reading, and lexicon for Dark Ages: Inquisitor. Chapter One: Against All Demons The ways of and observations of the Inquisitors. Chapter Two: Call to Arms A history of events leading to the founding of the Shadow Inquisition, information on their current activities and divisions, and how they fit in with the current Mother Church and society. Chapter Three: The Mind of the Inquisition The hierarchy of the Shadow Inquisition, and information on each of the five Orders: the Knights of Acre, the Red Order, the Sisters of St. John, the House of Murnau, and Oculi Dei. Chapter Four: Characters and Drama How to create an Inquisitor, including ones with experience. Chapter Five: The Word of God Detailed description of the Blessings, including Orisons, Endowments, Benedictions, Investitures, Legacies, and Psalms, as well as each of the Holy Arts, Sophia Patris, Sedulitas Filius, Boni Spiritus. There are also notes on the effects of holy ground and holy artifacts, as well as each Order's Curse. Chapter Six: Storytelling Notes on creating an Inquisitor-based campaign, as well as sample chronicle outlines. Background Information * This book is the Dark Ages entry for the Year of the Damned. * Although the terms hunter and Imbued are never mentioned, Inquisitors are measured on a similar Virtue scale of Faith, Wisdom, and Zeal. This setting is considered the Hunter: The Reckoning entry for the Dark Ages line. References Benediction, Blessing, Boni Spiritus, Curse, Endowment, House of Murnau, Investiture, Lay Order, Legacy (DAI), Monastic Order, Oculi Dei, Order, Order of the Poor Knights of the Passion of the Cross of Acre, Orison, Psalm, Red Order, Sedulitas Filius, Sisters of St. John, Sophia Patris Category:Dark Ages: Inquisitor books Category:2002 releases Category:Year of the Damned